Life Granter
by Bluefirewarrior
Summary: If you crossed The Hunger Games and Shadowcry together you might get this. This is the story of how Scott became how and who he is today. Scott is now a horrendous disgrace to the small town of Elizabeth Haven.
1. Bullets and Life

A fog covered the tiny town of Elizabeth Haven, putting everyone in a morbidstate of mind. It provided the cover that the infamous Scott needed to creep up on the next house.

_Scott was not always a horrendous disgrace to the small town. You must understand that he was not brought up badly. He had good parents and lived in a good-sized house. He had a good life, but one day that all changed. _

It all started the day that he was sitting in Mrs. Jones dining room with his parents and sister. He was listening to her monotony of words, while politely chewing his food. _Now, I must add that being able to sit down and talk to one another for this long was a treat; they all lived in bad times._ "Whirl Whirl!" The siren went off and Scott, his parents, and his sister all jumped up from the table and race out the door heading for their home. They yelled "Thank you!" but it was lost in the chaos of the night.

As they ran for their house the bullets started falling from the sky. They dove in their house at the last moment. All their lights were already out, so they didn't have to run around willy-nilly trying to turn them all off. They ducked down the stairs to the unknown basement right before the patrols arrived…

Hours later, after the Patrols had finally left, they were sitting in their living room with the fire blazing. His sister Ann was pretty shaken up. It didn't take much to scare her. Actually the whole family was shaken up pretty badly, but Ann was the worst, and it was all Scott's fault. He was the one who suggested looking outside after the Patrols left. What they saw would be permanently burned into their memory: the dead bodies of people and animals covering the street.

Scott left the house on the pretense of going into the backyard for some fresh air. As soon as he was out of site behind a bush, he scrambled over the fence that bordered their lawn, and into the field behind it. He started walking, not going anywhere in particular, just walking to get away from all that he saw. He passed a squirrel that was still struggling. He knelt down, and stroked its fur, trying to make its last moments on Earth as peaceful as possible. He felt its last breath leave the squirrel's body. Scott slowly stood up, and started to walk slowly away, but when he was a few feet away he looked down as the dead squirrel heaved in a shallow breath…

Scott gasped in amazement. How did the squirrel come back to life? He looked down at his hands, which has just been touching the squirrel. "Oh-no", he thought. "I'm the last of a dying race. I'm a Life Granter." A Life Granter has the ability to access the world of the dead, and to shape history- in the past, and in the future and present. A Life Granter can enliven any creature or person.


	2. School

Scott hurried home and scurried over the fence back into his yard faster than he had ever climbed before. He raced into his house and ran past his mom, Ann, and his dad. He sped into his room, closed his door and locked it. He walked over to his window and checked that it was locked, which it was. Scott pulled the curtains closed, turned off his lights, and beat his pillow into the bed. All his anger about what happened today was put into beating up his poor pillow. With his pillow flattened, and most of his anger out, Scott collapsed on his bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

When Scott woke up the next morning and his first thought was, _"Wow, it's a nice morning." _Then the horror of the last night returned. _"Oh crap, I'm a Life Granter. I'm gonna be caught by The Patrols! Oh god, maybe their downstairs right now!" _Scott crept down the stairs and saw his mom and dad siting on the couch. There were no Patrols in sight. He ran out of the stair well with a look of fright that was almost never seen on his face.

"Are they hiding in the basement?!" Scott urgently asked.

"Is who hiding in the basement?" His dad responded.

"Nevermind."

_"Looks like I'm safe for now." _Scott though to himself.

Scott ate the bowl of cereal that his parents had set out for him. His sister came down and ate her bowl. After gulping down his cereal he and Ann grabbed their back packs and rushed out the door and ran to school. Though out the whole school day Scott couldn't stop looking at the door, waiting for the Patrols to come and get him and take him away. In the middle of math class it started pouring and and huge moan escaped the whole class, it was going to be indoor recess today.

At recess SCott rushed into the Library and got himself the computer that was the farest away from everyone else. On the computer he searched for the defination of Life Granter.

_**Life Granter-** _A person or animal who has the ability to bestow life back apon a creature. In some advanced cases the person or animal can enliven an inanimate object. Sometimes comes with the ability to kill with ease.  
_Special Note: Anyone found with this ability is the emitate property of The Patrols._

_"This did not help." _Scott thought. _"All this did was freak me out me. What am I gonna do?!"_

The bell rung and everyone got up and walked into the hall toward their lockers. Scott pushed his way through the crowd to get to his locker. He opened his locker and grabed his lunch. He slamed his locker and turned around to be face to face with his girl friend.

"Where were you? Why weren't you in the gym?" Tessa asked. "It was sooooo boring with out you."

"Thanks, and sorry. I had to do something on the computer," Scott answered.

"Fine, but your be there tomorrow?"

"Oh course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," Tess replied, ending that conversation. "Let's go to lunch."

Tessa grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him down to lunch.


	3. Hungry

"Hey Scott. Are you gonna eat that?" Scott's friend Jackson asked him.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause I'm starving!"

"Sure." Scott shoved his untouched sandwich across the table and into Jackson's hands. Jackson pick up the sandwich and started gulping it down. Scott picked up his apple and continued to nibble on it.

"Why aren't you eatin anything?" Tessa asked him.

"Not hungry," Scott replied. "You want something."

"Chocolate?"

"Here." Tessa grabbed the chocolate bar out of his hands.

"You sure you don't want it?" Tessa asked cautiously.

"Ya. I'm sure," Scott replied. "Eat it!" He grabbed it out of her hands and opened it. He shoved it back into her hands and pushed it toward her mouth.

The bell rang and everyone rushed up the stairs to get to their lockers. Tessa downed the last piece of chocolate right before a teacher walked by.

"That was a close call," Scott remarked. Tessa nodded, she couldn't say anything with her mouth full of chocolate. Tessa swallowed right before another teacher walked by, they were all on their way to class.

"See you in English!" Tessa called over her shoulder before vanishing into the crowed.

Scott grabbed his supplies and slowly trudged toward Math class. He scrambled into his seat just in time. The teacher started blabbing about geometry. Scott zoned out as soon as she started. _"Why do I need to listen to this crap any way. It's so easy." _Finally the teacher told them what they had to do for home work and dismissed them.

Scott shot out of the class room and ran down the stairs. He sled into his English seat, which was next to Tessa.

"Hey, Tess."

"Hey."

That was all they ever had time to say before the teacher started another boring lesson.

"Today we are going to write a short story, it can be as long as you would like it to be," The teacher started. "Then you will switch with your partner and they will rewrite your story in 100 words or less. Good luck."

_"Maybe this will actually be fun..."_

The bell rang and Scott walked out of class with Tessa.

"See you on the bus," Tess yelled before once again disappearing into the crowd.

Tessa jumped into their seat on the bus at the last minute.

"Glad you got here," Scott said as she leapt into the seat.

"Me too."

When the bus got to Scott's stop he said "Bye!" to Tessa for what felt like the last time. He walked calmly up toward his door. Even though he was calm on the outside, on the inside he was a bundle of nerves. He reached out for the door while saying the same thing over and over in his head. _"My destiny, my destiny, my destiny." _He walked nervously into the door and heard the one thing he never thought he would hear.

"THEY TOOK YOUR FATHER!" His mother wailed. "THEY TOOK HIM!"


	4. Horrible Thoughts

"Gone!" Scott yell back.

"Yes, He's gone, taken, arrested. What ever you want to call it," Ann answered in the voice they ment she wanted to be running around screaming.

"What did he ever do?!" Scott seethed.

"Nothing," My mother sobed. "He never did anything..."

"I guess that they just thought it was time," Scott answered, his voice sudenly becoming icy calm.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Ann yelled at him.

"Go. To. Your. Room. Now!" His mother ordered him.

Scott trudged up the stairs to his room without complaint. Leaving his mother and Ann to cry together.

"No dinner either!" His mother yelled at him before he closed his door.

_"God. What did I do? Mom and Ann hate me. I hate me. How can I not care." _He tried with all his heart to cry, but he couldn't. _"My dad has just been taken away, and I can't cry. What have I become!" _With that thought Scott fall on to his bed and smashed his pillow flat again. Still no tears.

A while later he smelled the amazing smell of the food that his mom was cooking. _"Why didn't I eat my lunch? Because I wasn't hungry. Why didn't I care about my dad. Because I don't care." _Nothing helped him feel better, and the sound of his mother and sister eating made it even harder not to yell again. _Looks like my mom and sister had enough energy after all that crying to get off their butts and into the kitchen where they belong." _Scott's eyed widened in amazment about the thought that he just had. He smiled a cruel, evil smile beforfe relizing what he had just thought. _"What is wrong with me? How can I think this way about my family?" _

Hours later Scott feel asleep with one feeling. The feeling that he had to get away. He had to turn himself in. Which led to the thought of just staying of living the rest of his life as a lie. He smiled and went eith the second thought.


End file.
